Cherry Flavored Madness
by Starseer
Summary: He still could surprise her with his... "style." KakaSak, sequel to Bubblegum


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-P**

**Go read Bubblegum before you read this!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruno Sakura never felt comfortable on elevators, they could get stuck, it could be crowded on one, and riding an elevator could just make you feel awkward.

With her luck, two of the three had happened, and while it wasn't crowded, the person she was with was worse in her opinion. Just one look into his lone black eye sent shivers down her back as she remembered last week's strawberry-flavored... _incident. _Of all the people to be stuck in an elevator with, it had to be the one who was slightly crazy, well, not slightly, but that was beside the point. From the way things sounded when her companion had called Shizune with his cell phone (who went and got a maintenance person), it would be around three hours to fix the elevator simply because it was so old.

_"Even if I'm with somebody who makes me feel very awkward, at least I won't feel claustrophobic." _Sakura thought, looking out the back of the elevator, which was actually made out of glass, allowing the people in the elevator to see out onto the street down below. Way down below. Tearing her eyes away from the street (that was around thirty floors down), she glanced over at her companion, jumping a little when she saw he was staring at her.

"Well, even if we're stuck on an elevator, at least we have each other. It'd be awkward if you were stuck on here with a total _stranger._"

"This isn't awkward for you, Kakashi?" Sakura snapped, it had been thirty minutes already and this was the first time he said anything. Aggravated, she pulled out some bubblegum (cherry-flavored now, she couldn't handle strawberry after last week) and popped the last piece into her mouth. Even though she was trapped with an ex-sensei, it didn't mean she had to talk to him. Not sensing the kunoichi's frustration, the Jounin came and sat by her on the other side of the elevator, being a little too close for comfort.

"May I have a piece please? I'm afraid that I want more after I gave you most of your gum back last week." he said, teasing. The pink-headed woman blushed, her thoughts wandering back to the event he was referring to. After that exchange Sakura had tried to avoid the man, although Kakashi seemed to pop up just about everywhere, causing her to run away. He finally had her cornered on this elevator though.

Letting out an angry sigh, Sakura just looked out the window, refusing to look him in the eye. So what if they were good friends? He _stole_ a kiss from her! And a jar of peanut butter, but she didn't mind that as much. Why did he do that? Hatake Kakashi was not the type of guy to do that randomly, despite what his preference in books led many people to believe. After a few minutes had gone by, she chanced a look back at him, once again startled to see he was staring at her. If the kunoichi didn't know any better, she would say he looked... sad.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" he asked her, his voice sounding depressed.

Despite herself, the young woman laughed; Hatake Kakashi actually _worried_ that he wasn't a decent kisser? If she wasn't so infuriated with him, she would've told him that it was quite the opposite. Even with that mass of gum and peanut butter in his hair and gum in his mouth, the Jounin definitely wasn't a bad kisser. It had been short and sweet, and even if Sakura was mad about the fact he had stolen a kiss from her, she couldn't bring herself to lie by saying she didn't like it.

The problem was that she had liked it. A lot.

"Or maybe you're mad for a different reason," Kakashi continued, his voice going from depressed to teasing again, "You _liked_ that kiss, didn't you? You just don't want to admit it."

At that, Sakura's cheeks turned red, again, "I most certainly did _not _enjoy that kiss at all, Hatake Kakashi! And no you cannot have this piece of gum, it's my last piece."

Leaning in while pulling down his mask, Kakashi looked her straight in the eye, "Well then I'll just have to change your opinion on my kissing skills then."

Before she could run away (but where could she go in an _elevator?_), Sakura was trapped in the man's arms, his lips crashing down on hers. The first kiss was soft and chaste, but this kiss was rough and much more passionate, leaving her breathless. Tangling her hands in his hair (which was quite soft even though it was messy), she pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss, much to her ex-sensei's surprise. Only a short few minutes after they had started to kiss however, the kunoichi heard her cell phone ring and pulled back from the kiss, obviously aggravating Kakashi.

"Hello?"

_"Sakura? Sakura where are you? Tsunade-sama and I have been waiting for you for nearly an hour!" _Shizune asked as Kakashi placed butterfly kisses along Sakura's neck and down her collarbone, making it hard for the kunoichi to concentrate. She paused, hadn't Kakashi called her for help already? What had happened to this elevator anyways, even if it was old, maintenance should've kept it up to par, and it'd take some meddling to make it get stuck.

"Shizune? Didn't Kakashi call you earlier and tell you we're trapped on an elevator?"

_"You're trapped on a what?! No! I'll send maintenance over right away! You'll be out soon!" _and with that she hung up on a very-angry Sakura.

"...Kakashi? Why didn't you call Shizune?" she asked slowly, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Well, there was this little old lady who wanted to borrow the battery to my phone, and so when I gave it to her, she ran off and-"

"Hatake Kakashi! Why did trap me on this elevator with you?!" Sakura asked angrily, losing control of her temper.

"Because that was the only way you'd talk to me for a little while..."

At that she sighed and moved over to her ex-sensei, giving him a little kiss on the cheek, "Well you could've just called me then."

"But then that wouldn't have been as stylish."

It was then that she noticed Kakashi was chewing gum now... her last piece of gum.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A little sequel to Bubblegum, since one was requested and also because I love this pairing. **


End file.
